


Sweet as a Cookie

by SabrielFluffFriday (Aria_Lerendeair)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baking, Cookies, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 11:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8621992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/SabrielFluffFriday
Summary: Sam attempts to bake for Gabriel. It doesn't go so great, but it's the thought that counts, right?





	

**Author's Note:**

> [Prompt by Anonymous]
> 
> What about the idea of Sam feeding Gabriel's sweet tooth? I mean sure, the guy's grown up on the road but how hard can baking and cooking be? Well 2 failed pies, 3 ruined tart trays and a sad looking custard later he's pouting at a Gabriel who's laughing so hard he's bent nearly double, face reddening from the effort. He crosses his arms, but smiles. Still worth it.

Oh god I can just imagine Sam getting so frustrated as his inability to bake, because he was decent at cooking, and like Dean, he can grill a stake and cook breakfast foods just fine, but baking, baking seems to elude him.  

AND THEN.

Then I need Gabriel chuckling, peeling off his green jacket, rolling up the sleeves on his red button up shirt and waltzing into the kitchen like he owns the damn place, smiling at Sam.  

And Gabriel, because he is a little shit like that, just stands in front of the counter and then pulls Sam up behind him and takes Sam’s arms and hands and starts talking him through each step, adding all the important bits that the cookbooks don’t know.  

Something simple to start - together they make chocolate chip cookies.  Gabriel magically chills the dough, though he tells Sam that that is important and together they make two full trays.  

If of course, that night, neither of them eat dinner because they gorged themselves on slow kisses in the kitchen  and cookies?  

Well, Dean wasn’t gonna know.  

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at [aria-lerendeair.tumblr.com](http://aria-lerendeair.tumblr.com/post/120805027300/fluff-anon-now-shortened-to-fa-also-forever) ♡ ♡


End file.
